


Bedroom Games

by SaltyMia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyMia/pseuds/SaltyMia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu and Asahi having relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeriku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriku/gifts).



> The first of many drunk collaborations. We poured our everything into this.

Pants were being discarded rapidly with the strength of an experienced wing spiker. Asahi was so eager for Yuu’s undivided attention.

The bearded brunette gasped as the blonde-banged raven started stroking his throbbing length. "Uuuhng, yesss, hold on tight, sailor!", Asahi moaned. His breathless voice made the younger player shudder in delight. He tightened his grip and Asahi writhed deliciously.

Yuu‘s fingers ghosted over the head of his lover‘s member, sliding over the silky skin. The fluids were leaking profusely. 

"I’ve never experienced anything like this," the receiver admitted, his cheeks flaming red. 

His younger lover smirked cockily. "It’s natural that I would be able to satisfy you so thoroughly. I know you best, after all."

Dicks were touching - but the older boy wasn’t truly reciprocatoting. He only quivered fearfully at his lover‘s knowing touch.

"But should I reciprocate?", Asahi wondered aloud. 

"Just lie back and let me make you feel special," Yuu reassured his worrying partner lovingly.

Suddenly, Asahi squeaked and squealed, surprised by a sudden, violent eruption. His benefactor looked down on himself, seeing that his thighs were sticky with his older lover’s substance. It made him feel dirty, yet strangely orgasmic. "There," he said, "you marked me. I truly belong to you now."

The bearded brunette looked at him passionately. Yuu felt a glowing happiness unfold in his chest.

They united in a searing embrace.


End file.
